


Tied up in You

by RoseRose



Series: Tiny Dom Steve [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Soft!, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve wants to try out some fancy rope bondage. The ropes are the perfect color. Also, he has all the soft feelings. Tony enjoys being tied up. And also has soft feelings. Fluff and smut!





	Tied up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you betheflame for the beta! All remaining errors are mine

This time, Steve waited until Tony was in the right headspace to start. He knew what he wanted for this experience, and taking Tony all the way down from a manic work binge was not the right time for this scene. This time he wanted Tony to be on the calm side already so that he could start relaxed enough. Steve had actually been looking forward to trying this since the first time they had done wax play, but the time had never been right. Tony was gorgeous, and this would hopefully be something that both of them would enjoy. Still, they had an entire afternoon to themselves, and Tony hadn't started a new manic working binge, so now was the perfect time to go forth with the plan.

“Hey, pet. You ready to play?” Steve's voice always changed when he started to get himself into the right headspace to Dom his pet. There was a steel in it that he didn't usually have, and his pet always responded so beautifully to it.

Today, Tony's head popped up and he displayed a sunny grin right to Steve. “Of course, Master. I'm your plaything, right?” While Steve loved the wonderfully obedient submissive his pet became when he fell into his subspace, just as the sass he had outside it was gorgeous and perfect. In fact, Tony's sass was the only thing better than his pet in subspace. Still, he'd had a week of the sass, now it was time for sweet.

“Yes you are, pet. Now let's go get you ready.” This was one of the times Steve knew he was ready to collar his pet, but that was for another day. The collar, though, was sitting in his room, hidden in the closet. Still, the asking for that would have to perfect, and he had to be sure Tony wanted it. Somehow, while he was sure it would come before marriage, it seemed even more important than marriage, Tony giving that deep, gorgeous, vulnerable part of himself to Steve.

Mentally shaking himself out of his reflections, Steve led the way down to their playroom. He was ready. Now, time to get started. The room was set up how he wanted, down to the light adjusted to shine a spotlight on the low sex bench they were going to use. This one because it would be easy for his pet to lie down on mostly tied up, and was cushioned softly enough that it wouldn't hurt if Tony was laying on his arms, and it was wide enough for all four of their legs to fit across so no one would fall off. Steve had even set it up with extra cushions so that he could tie his pet up how he wanted and only hurt him how he wanted, as well.

“Strip, pet.” Steve's voice makes it clear no argument is wanted or needed. He wasn't going to strip himself yet - that was for later. Now was for decorating his pet and making him be still. Steve was very pleased with how quickly his pet obeyed. “Very good, pet.”

Once his pet was naked, Steve pulled out the soft hemp rope he had dyed a brilliant blue. Steve took a deep breath. He hadn't been able to practice this much as a whole, because he wanted this to be a surprise for his pet, so now he had to remember exactly where everything went. He had a picture in his mind, and he wanted to create it on the canvas of his pet. He also took the cover off the pile of red silk gerbera daisies. He had seen pictures using real flowers, but he wanted something a little less delicate for his first try at using flowers in bondage.

Tony saw his Master holding the rope and relaxed even further. Bondage was something he really enjoyed, and he'd been tied up in numerous fun ways over the time they'd been together. Seeing his Master uncover the flowers, though, made him realize that the bondage this time would be different. He shivered in anticipation. His Master was amazing at finding activities he enjoyed, and would often come up with amazing creative ideas.

“Put your hands behind your back, and as much of your forearms as you can together without straining.” The careful commands, gentle without losing one iota of their power, had Tony already starting to slip. His mind had been quiet that day, so he was already predisposed into diving deep into that quiet, calm place in his head where only his Master's orders mattered. His muscles relaxed, and he was able to comfortably get more of his arms together than he would have been outside of his subspace.

As soon as he had settled into the position, he saw his Master come forward with the rope, and step behind him. Tony felt the soft rope wind around his hands and arms, slowly as his Master took his time with the knots. The soft sensation slithered down his spine and shot right to that spot in his brain where his Master lived. He wasn't quite under yet, but the timeless sensation he got was trickling in. Time wasn't meaningless, but Tony's time sense was shot and he knew it. So, instead of trying to tell time, he focused on what his Master was doing. The slide of the rope against his skin filled his touch and the swishing sound filled his ears. His Master was silent as the ropes continued to wind their way around. Eventually, the ropes stopped moving, but his Master stayed silent. The ropes moved just a little, after a short wait, and Tony guessed his Master must have done something with the flowers, but he didn't know what. He dipped deeper into his floating, but still not all the way there.

Then, his Master was in front of him with a new length of rope, in the same brilliant blue. This one was wound around him and carefully knotted. The sliding sensation returned, as Tony watched his Master's brilliant hands create an intricate pattern of knots and rope such that each of the winds around Tony's body was separated by a horizontal rope length of a couple inches. Between the careful hands and the delicate concentration on his Master's face, Tony knew he wanted to belong to this man forever. No one had ever taken such careful care with him, and he delighted in the care.

Slowly, gently, Tony slipped into the place where only his Master's words and desires mattered, where he got to float, just enjoying the feelings his Master was giving him. Since he dropped there so gently this time, it felt like slipping into a warm bath, comforted and cared for. Nothing mattered except his Master because he knew his Master would take care of everything. That knowledge, always present, had sunk bone-deep with each gentle tug of the rope and the way the knots were tied to restrain, slowly and carefully.

Steve smiled as he realized his pet had fallen into subspace. God, his pet was so sweet for him, getting there just with him tying him up gently. As the knots in the front of his pet were finished, Steve carefully took the silk flowers and slid them into the knots, weaving them in. He knew he'd always use silk flowers for this, the wires holding them let him work with them far easier than flower stems would. Soon his pet's olive skin was glowing with the red and blue highlights from the rope and flowers. “Okay, Pet. I'm going to help you up onto the bed here, on your back.”

His pet was so far down all he received in response was a nod and a dreamy smile. Steve wished, not for the first time, he could truly help his pet into place and that he was strong enough to lift him. Instead, he guided his pet carefully up the steps placed there, and made sure he was laying down comfortably. Now was the time for the position he had most carefully considered. Tonight, he wanted to ride his pet. Steve carefully tied each of his pet's legs, tying his thighs to his calves, stretching them to just before his pet couldn't take anymore. To make sure he got it right, Steve watched every one of his pet's reactions, reveling in the way he relaxed into the restraints. His pet was so good, so sweet, so perfect. Once his pet's legs were tied, he looped a rope losely under the bed to hold his pet's legs open and in place. His pet could move, but not very far. Before climbing on to ride, Steve made sure the safety scissors were accessible. Nothing was going to go wrong, but if it did, he would be ready. His pet was so good for him, he had to be just as good for his pet.

Finally, everything was in place, and his pet had a dreamy look on his face. Steve loved that look; it gave him a rush to know that he put it there. Adding a few flowers to the bed, Steve took a picture of his pet. Like this, his pet was art. His pet was a gorgeous beauty laid out on display and accessorized to make him even more gorgeous. Steve would save this picture forever- not for the titillation, but for the amazing beauty he was hopefully capturing.

Once all the pictures had been taken, it was time for Steve to strip. Quickly getting out of his clothes, his ignored erection popped out. Placing himself carefully, he made sure his pet knew what was coming by the sight of the plug holding his ass open. Sliding it out, it made an obscene pop, and Steve climbed onto the bed, setting himself over his pet. “Are you ready, pet?”

Again came the dreamy nod. Steve smiled down at his pet. “You are so good, pet. You are wonderful.” As he finished the last sentence, Steve slid himself down onto his pet's cock, moaning softly as he felt filled by his pet. Using his hands on his pet's nipples to both titillate and keep himself balanced, he worked himself up and down, moaning as each stroke slid over his prostate. “Pet, you can come when I do.”

This time, Steve got a dreamy, “yes, Master.” This was everything he had imagined. His pet was gorgeously adorned, perfectly down in his subspace, and ready. Steve knew, now, deep in his gut, that he could take care of his pet right. That knowledge sent him even further into his own pleasure, and knew that with all the foreplay of tying his pet up, this bit was just the finish. He wasn't going to last long, and that was okay. They had both gotten what they needed already, this was just the release, the climax to a perfect scene. Steve knew he couldn't hold back much longer, otherwise his pet would come without permission, and this was not the scene to push him past his limits for their mutual enjoyment. Suddenly Steve heard something that sent him straight into climaxing over his pet's chest. “I love you, Master. I'm all yours.”

As soon as Steve came, he felt his pet come inside him. Breathing heavily, he slid off for one last thing before starting to bring his pet up out of the scene. Grabbing the camera, he took an “after” picture. He expected this one to be the titillating picture, but instead it was almost more artistic than the previous. That perfect setup, mussed and ruined. Here was a godling brought down to human. Steve's eyes filled with overwhelmed tears. How did he catch such a perfect man?

With a deep breath, Steve began to pull himself and Tony out of the scene. As he undid each knot, in reverse order of how he tied it, he rubbed the soft marks left, gently talking to Tony. “Oh Tony, you were perfect. That was amazing. I hope you enjoyed. Did you enjoy it?” The occasional question to prompt an answer continued until he received a response, about when he was having Tony roll over to undo his arms.

“Baby, that was perfect. I don't know how you always know, but that was just amazing for me. Thank you.” Steve felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He tried hard, but he wasn't the perfect one in this relationship.

“Thank you. Do you want to cuddle on the couch, or just head to bed after we get clean?” Once Tony was up enough to respond, it was time for a shower and cuddling. Bathtime was for painplay.

“I'm relaxed, but not sleepy. Let's go watch a movie.” Tony's smile was still a bit dreamy, but he was steady walking to the shower. Steve lingered behind, watching him go.

“What are you waiting for? I want my post-coital cuddles!” Steve laughed delightedly at Tony's sass. Tony was just as perfect when out of subspace as when he was in it. _'Yeah, I'm gonna collar this man.'_


End file.
